youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Tico
Tico (born February 12, 1996) is a character from Dora the Explorer. Tico (who has been voiced by Muhammed Cunningham, Jose Zelaya and currently by Jean Carlos Celi) is a dark purple squirrel and a friend of Dora's who lives in the forest and is very fluent in Spanish and very seldom speaks any English. He wears a colorful striped vest and is usually seen driving his little yellow car, although he has been known to travel in a variety of vehicles, from helicopters to boats. He has purple fur, a round body, and small triangular stumps for arms and legs. Description A four-year-old Spanish-speaking squirrel and a good friend to Dora. While Tico is young and playful, he can also be brave and heroic. Since Tico can operate any vehicle--everything from a bicycle-powered plane to a Super Spy boat-car--he has been known to save the day in a crisis. He is often found driving in his little yellow car or in his tree at the Nutty Forest. Tico's function on the show is to help Dora teach the audience words and phrases in Spanish; Dora has to tell Tico something in Spanish, such as "Faster" or "Look out", and she asks the viewers at home to say it along with her. In some episodes, a different Spanish-speaking character (such as Señor Tucán) appears instead of Tico. In the episode "Dora's First Trip", it was established that Boots had been friends with Tico before Dora met either of them, despite the fact that Boots and Tico speak two different languages. Looks Tico has purple fur, white eyes, pink nose, with black pupils, and a long tail. He wears a colorful striped vest consisting of colors orange, magenta, dark violet, lime, and blue. Appearances Tico appears in most episodes of Dora the Explorer. His first appearance was in "Hic-Boom-Ohhh". Trivia *When Tico appeared on "Dora In Wonderland", his role was Tweedledee. *Tico appeared on the Dora and Friends: Into the City! episode "Return to the Rainforest". *Tico is a good Vehicle Driver. *Tico is always absent in Go, Diego, Go!. *Tico talks mostly if not only Spanish throughout the Dora the Explorer series, but he tries learning some English, Boots mentions that he'll teach Tico English in First Day of School. Tico played David in Franklin & Friends (Barney), and Franklin Home Video Tico played Nemo in Finding Tico! Tico played Joe in Tickety and the Slippery Tico played Francesco Tena in ZOOM (StrongTed201's Version) Tico played The Truck Driver in Rio (StrongTed201's Version) Tico played The Ice Cream Man in Lilo and Stitch (Nick Jr Style) Tico played Paprika in Blue's Clues (Nick Jr Style) Gallery Tico the Squirrel.jpg D000E10A-4E9C-4D79-8424-5EFEAAC4899E.png|Tico's king costume from Dora's Royal Rescue. 2061A3B4-CFCC-406B-8A76-0DBD6D3BCC44.jpeg Tico.png Tico-image.jpg Asking_Tico_For_Help.jpg Tico's_mami.png Tico_helping_out.png Tico_and_benny.jpg Tico_and_benny.png 1485734004523.png Dora_the_Explorer_-_¡Rápido,_Tico!.png 1485639841343.png 1485619485225.png 1485703619555.png IMG 20191016 193319827.jpg Category:Squirrels Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dora the Explorer Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with a vest Category:Purple Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:1996 births Category:Characters that speak a different language Category:Nick Jr Characters Category:2000 Introductions Category:Dora the Explorer: The Big River Movie Characters Category:4 year olds Category:Spanish Speaking Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Animals